Metro City
Merto City is a fictional city, featured in the DreamWorks film Megamind. It is where Megamind, Minion and Metro Mans' pods landed and have their many battles. Location The city is presumably to be in the United States, although its exact location is unknown. Characteristics Lore The city is where two children from two different planets were raised and became rivals; one became "Metro Man", the city's beloved hero, while the other children came the super-villain known as "Megamind", with his only friend as his sidekick. Megamind would escape from prison with the help of his only friend Minion, kidnap Roxanne Ritchi and Metro Man would come to her rescue and place his nemesis behind bars again. Despite all of Megamind's unique plans and inventions, he would always loss, until he finally "killed" the city's beloved hero and clamed the city as his own. Even when Megamind and Minion had it all, Megamind grew board and didn't know what to do next; until he got the idea to create a new hero to fight. When Metro Man's DNA hit Hal Stewart, Megamind had thought that he was the one and after he spent time with Roxanne (as "Bernard"), he started to do some good for the city by cleaning it up, reopening the banks and retuning some of the things that he and Minion took. When "Titan" was ready, he chose to use his powers for evil when Roxanne turned him down; he even used his Heat Vision to mark the City's new name, "Tightenville". After Megamind defeated Tighten, he became the city's new, true hero and he, Minion and the Brain-Bots helped to rebuild the city. Once restored, the city build a museum in Megamind's honor and to show him their thanks. Notable Locations Metro City Prison: For The Criminally Gifted The Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted is a Metro City prison situated at the outskirts of the city. Its name is derived from the fact that this prison is where criminal geniuses are held, domestic and foreign alike. The prison is run by an elderly, no-nonsense Warden. Megamind used to live in a normal cell until he was put into a special one in order to keep him from escaping, but to no avail. It is a small circular room with colourful paintings of animals and the phrase "Happy Thoughts Make Happy People", suggesting that Megamind may has been in that cell since he was a child, a metal door with a round window, a TV and a metal swivel chair in the middle of the room. This cell is now inhabited by Hal. Scott Manor The Scott Manor is the home of Lord and Lady Scott. This luxurious state was the new home of Metro Man during his childhood. The mansion is spacious and well kempt (on the inside and out), with many acres and surrounded by forest. Lil' Gifted School: "For Lil' Gifted Children" The Lil' Gifted School For Lil' Gifted Kids was an exclusive school for gifted children. Both Metro Man and Megamind attended this school when they were young. It is located half a block away from the Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted, the building is a small and red with a bell on the roof, only one room and a small playground. Inside, it appears to be an ordinary kindergarten classroom with only one teacher. If there is a student with a bad conduct, he/she is can be put in "Time Out" in a corner. Megamind's Hideout Megamind's Lair (formely called "Evil Lair"), is located at the outskirts of Metro City, is the home of Megamind and Minion. It is an abandoned warehouse with a fake observatory on the top. The secret entrance to the lair has graffiti on it that says "GO AWAY! NOBODY LIVES HERE!" among other things. Metro Man Museum The Metro Man Museum was a museum dedicated to Metro City's former superhero, Metro Man. Megamind destroyed it after taking over the city as it remembered him of Metro Man. The Megamind Museum was built on its' place. The building was painted white with a giant statue of Metro Man holding a golden sphere in the front which remained covered with a large golden curtain until Metro Man cut the lace. Metro Tower Metro Tower is the tallest building in Metro City. It is considered a symbol of strenght. Merto Man's Hideout Metro Man's Hideout is the current home of Music Man. It is located conveniently at the hidden part of the old schoolhouse where Megamind and Metro Man first began their fight. There's a secret passage that lead to a 'museum' of all of Metro Man's beloved things (including Music Man's guitars and a table and seat to relax in). Megamind Museum The Megamind Museum is a museum dedicated to Megamind once he became the city's new hero. It is built in the place where the Metro Man Museum used to be. On the outside, the building looks exactly the same as the Metro Man Museum. It has a giant white statue of Megamind holding a golden sphere with a golden statue of Minion inside it. The statue remained covered with a large bright blue curtain until Megamind cut the lace with his De-Gun. Role in the Crossover Because Metro City is the home and "battlefield" for a well loved superhero and former super-villain, the city is mostly used in superhero crossovers. Marvel, DC, the Big Hero 6 team and the superhero and villain characters from The Incredibles can be included and it can also be can apart of modern crossovers. Metro City can commonly be confused with Metroville from The Incredibles, so it is possible that they are related in some way. Category:Megamind Category:Location Category:City